


The House That No One Built

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Escapes, Border-Pushing, Dehydration, Eventual Wedding Machinations, Invasion of personal space, Kidnapping, Limb loss, M/M, Makeshift Weapon, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Repeated Invasion Of Personal Space, Sinister Intentions, Sinister Purposes, Stalking, The Doll Room, Thin Ice Here, Thinner Ice Later..., Trust Issues, You Have Been Warned, creepiness, glass, mannequins, not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After the water was discovered to be contaminated, an entire bunker of SAE members was shut down sealing away the infected for good. Until they could discover an antidote for the disease, at least...Unbeknownst to them, however, one among their number had disappeared. Stolen away to a strange house in an even stranger time, by the most dangerous serial killer the 1920's had ever seen. A man who wished to take his power for his own.After all...it's not every day a literal walking repository of plant magic happens to show up in a fandom who could really use it for the wedding.





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...great.
> 
> Here we go down the black hole of madness and despair.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun, fun.

What…

 

 

Where…

 

 

 

I…

 

 

 

I couldn’t…

 

 

 

 

I was awake…

 

 

 

 

 

But I couldn’t move.

 

 

 

 

I strained to open my eyelids.

 

 

 

What I got instead was a bright flash.

 

 

 

 

I winced at the searing pain, and felt a shiver crawl up my spine-

 

 

 

 

This…

 

 

This wasn’t still…

 

 

 

The SAE bunker, was it?

 

 

 

My vision fluttered, and, gradually…

 

 

 

I became aware of a stiffness in my limbs.

 

 

 

 

I was…

 

 

 

I was sitting in a chair…

 

 

 

 

‘Easy now…’

 

 

A silky-smooth hand caressed my cheek.

 

 

 

“You’ve had a rough time of it”.

 

 

 

 

-No.

 

 

 

 

I attempted to get up, spurred on by the hauntingly familiar voice, and felt a sharp ache catch my wrists.

 

 

 

 

They were tied behind me-!!

 

 

 

 

“In this state, you won’t be able to do much more than listen.

 

 

Even if you did somehow manage to slip your bonds”.

 

 

 

I didn’t believe him.

 

 

 

I _couldn’t_ believe him-

 

 

 

“…You obviously think I’m lying to you”.

 

 

 

No kidding.

 

 

 

He leaned down to fiddle with something at my feet, and I…

 

 

 

I struggled to understand how this had happened-

 

 

 

The last thing I remembered…was…

 

 

 

 

A girl in glasses yelling at me…

 

 

 

 

…I couldn’t quite grasp it!

 

 

 

 

-A sudden tightness around my ankles.

 

 

 

 

“There”.

 

 

 

The way he said that…unnerved me.

 

 

 

It was almost as if he were talking to a small child!

 

 

 

…Or a precious loved one.

 

 

 

 

“Nearly kicked me in a certain area on the way up”.

 

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

My heartbeat stilled.

 

 

 

The way he was looking at me…

 

 

 

 

“Can’t have that ever happening again…”

 

 

 

“…wh…what…”

 

 

 

…I could barely speak.

 

 

 

My throat had dried out considerably-

 

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

 

 

 

Calvin’s dark eyes drank me in hungrily.

 

 

 

 

“You’re thirsty…”

 

 

 

I was, but I had no intention of taking anything he’d touched.

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t I take care of that for you?”

 

 

 

 

He winked.

 

 

 

 

A pit of dread opened up in my stomach…

 

 

 

 

Gracefully turning on his heel, the Madman left me to my own devices.

 

 

 

 

 

And I was determined not to waste a single second.


	2. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between gentlemanly and a monster is thin indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...

…Ugh, it was like these ropes were made of iron!

 

 

Either that, or my strength had been somehow sapped…

 

 

 

_In this state…_

 

 

 

 

What did he mean?

 

 

 

“Oh, excellent!

 

You’re still here”.

 

 

 

There was a satisfied undertone to his words that made me hate him even more than I already did.

 

 

 

 

He held a cup of…something…to my lips.

 

 

 

I kept them tightly pursed.

 

 

 

 

“Come on now…”

 

 

 

Calvin raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“There’s no need to be difficult-“

 

 

 

 

‘No need’?

 

 

 

 

He was delusional if he expected blind trust from me!

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s only water”.

 

 

 

 

I still made no move to drink.

 

 

 

 

 

Shaking his head, he set down the glass.

 

 

 

“Just as stubborn as I recalled…”

 

 

 

 

One hand came up to cup my chin-

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the initial softness of the gesture, his fingers were painfully digging into my cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s nice to see that you haven’t changed one bit”.

 

 

 

 

His finger dipped into the cup without a sound, and I tried to pull away-

 

 

 

 

A cold shiver ran up my spine at the sensation of water being painted over my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel my breath hitch in my chest, and if I weren’t unable to break free-

 

 

He would’ve earned himself a punch in the nose.

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting back in his chair like he _hadn’t_ just invaded my personal space, Calvin picked up the glass and drained it himself.

 

 

“There’s fear in your eyes…”

 

 

 

His irises were deep pools of ink, threatening to swallow me whole.

 

 

 

“I can’t say I blame you…”

 

 

 

 

-He shattered the bowl against the edge of the table, and I jumped.

 

 

 

 

“If I were in your place, I would be scared too”.

 

 

 

 

“W-why…!?” I choked out-

 

 

“What…do you want with me-“

 

 

 

 

With the feral way he was grinning at me-

 

 

 

 

“I would like to use you as my masterpiece-my final masterpiece, to be more precise…”

 

 

 

 

…Masterpiece?

 

 

 

 

“The largest work of art I have ever attempted to make in all of my life-“

 

 

 

“Hold…hold on!”

 

 

 

What the heck was he talking about!?

 

 

 

“You can’t…use me for anything!!”

 

 

 

 

“Oh?”

 

 

 

 

He got up, mutilated stem in hand.

 

 

 

“Is that so”.

 

 

 

Held it against my neck-

 

 

 

I eyed the jagged shards warily in case he had half a mind to dash them across my throat.

 

 

 

 

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you dear Envy, but what you want doesn’t matter anymore”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides in corner, because it's only going to get worse from here!*


	3. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breadcrumbs. Tiny, life-giving pieces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a smidge clearer than they were. But not much.

“Ah-!”

 

 

He nicked me with the sharpest edge.

 

 

 

A thin line of green chlorophyll trickled down my collarbone.

 

 

 

 

“…I knew it.

 

You’re not human are you?”

 

 

 

“What…does that have to-“

 

 

 

 

I coughed.

 

 

 

 

“…do with anything-!?”

 

 

 

 

He simply chuckled.

 

 

 

 

“The plant warrior is a spitfire.

 

Interesting...”

 

 

 

My heart thudded painfully in my chest.

 

 

 

“I should make a note of it for future reference”.

 

 

 

 

He pulled a long, and thin notepad out of the breast pocket of his shirt, and did just that.

 

 

 

“Such a shame that you had no wish to join us.

 

Something tells me that you would have made a very valuable ally”.

 

 

 

In his dreams, perhaps…

 

 

 

Tucking his, ugh…field notes away, I saw his arm reach over me, and firmly wrap around my bound wrists.

 

 

 

 

“Ever since you used your magic on me, I’ve been unable to get you out of my head!

 

 

How did I not think of it earlier!?”

 

 

 

 

_...Think of what?_

 

 

 

 

His grip tightened.

 

 

Shackling me even further…

 

 

 

“At this given moment…I have no knowledge whatsoever as to how I can harness this incredible energy of yours”.

 

 

His eyes had glazed over, lost in some future I couldn’t see.

 

 

“But that will soon change, mark my words.

 

 

 

 

And then we’ll finally have something strong enough to push them back-“

 

 

 

 

“No”.

 

 

 

“No, what?”

 

 

 

“No…as in _you can’t have it!”_

 

 

 

 

“Well, too bad”.

 

 

 

 

He fixed me with a patronizing smile.

 

 

 

 

“Mayhaps you should’ve thought of that _before_ you turned me down”.

 

 

 

 

I hissed in agony as his fingers tightened still further.

 

 

 

 

 

“Now you have to do go through this the hard way”.

 

 

 

 

…If I could just move-!!

 

 

 

“What do you mean the hard way?

 

 

How exactly is what I’m capable of a factor in your ‘masterpiece’!?”

 

 

 

My larynx was harshly screaming at me to stop, but-

 

 

 

 

I needed to know…

 

 

 

 

 

“You already have many super-powered denizens on your side-“

 

 

 

 

“Shhh…”

 

 

 

He pressed a finger to my lips.

 

 

 

“Say no more.

 

 

 

 

You’ll understand when it’s all over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Is it possible to apologize a thousand times?


	4. A Taste Of Things To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh no. Yeah, I went there. Not R-rated, but yeah TRIGGER WARNING-
> 
>  
> 
> Please take care of yourselves everyone.
> 
> I'll bold the line when it starts and when it's over.

Somehow, I instinctively knew where this was going.

 

 

 

He released his grip on my wrists-

 

Pocketed the stem-

 

 

 

**His cold fingers clasped my hips.**

 

 

 

 

To my relief, they went no further.

 

To my horror, he leaned in-

 

 

 

 

 

No

 

 

No-

 

 

 

His lips melded against mine.

 

 

I found myself being guided to match his movements-

 

 

A shocked heat rose in my cheeks, and I almost yelped!

 

 

 

_What-_

 

 

_What did he think-!?_

 

 

 

I shuddered.

 

 

 

He was trying to fool me into believing that this was fine, as his gentle motions proved, but-

 

 

 

 

Stop

 

 

_Stop-!_

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t get away from him-

 

 

 

 

A wave of helplessness washed over me as he kissed me harder-

 

 

 

 

 

When he finally pulled away, I found myself breathless.

 

 

**Trembling…**

 

 

 

 

“Also just as I thought…you truly are a remarkable creature”.

 

 

 

 

 

I…

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“I think we are going to have quite the enjoyable time".

 

 

 

**Don't you?**

 

 

 

 

 

His hands moved up to my neck and _squeezed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

I…

 

I couldn’t…

 

 

 

 

Breathe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Have you awoken, yet?”

 

 

 

I tried to sit bolt-upright, my senses telling me to get out now-

 

 

 

 

Chains dug into my wrists and ankles, and held me fast.

 

 

 

 

 

…Where was I!?

 

 

 

 

“…I must admit, I know little of who you are, or where you come from”.

 

 

 

My perspective flipped and I gritted my teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

I was being helped off a surgical table-

 

 

 

 

 

I caught a glimpse of a dark-haired young man.

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t Calvin.

 

 

 

“Who are you!?”

 

 

 

I fought to free myself from his grasp, but was stopped cold by his unyielding grip.

 

 

 

 

It was like a wall had taken possession of me…

 

 

 

 

My back thudded against stone, and I hissed.

 

 

 

 

“…Envy, was it?”

 

 

 

 

An uncanny light shone in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

“I honestly thought you’d be…stronger”.

 

 

 

 

…So did I-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, well.

 

 

I suppose it _was_ to be expected”.

 

 

 

 

 

I am the Cursed God, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Goes and crawls into hole*


	5. Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's him.
> 
>  
> 
> He's really here-

I felt like I’d been punched in the stomach.

 

 

What were the odds-!?

 

 

 

 

“You-you’re the-!!??”

 

 

 

“That’s what I said, yes.

 

 

And I assume that, by now, your…Alice…friend…

 

She’s told you the rest?”

 

 

 

 

“…Enough to know that you’re up to no good”.

 

 

 

“Ah, but that’s only half the story, isn’t it?”

 

 

 

 

“I saw what you did during the party.

 

Don’t think you can fool me”.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t expect to”.

 

 

 

The black iron restraining my limbs unwrapped itself, and hooked into the wall.

 

 

 

 

—I couldn’t stop myself from being Spread-eagled!

 

 

 

 

“By now, you’ve made it clear as crystal that you desire nothing to do with me or my forces”.

 

 

 

 

**...A pity you are the only one who sees it that way.**

 

 

 

 

 

“…Why am I down here?”

 

 

 

 

_Alice, would **never** think like that..._

 

 

You don’t know what you’re talking about!

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was looking through a familiar notebook as he spoke:

 

 

 

“…Expertise with plants…fiery temper…physical characteristics of an elven being…”

 

 

 

That _better_ only have come from the ears.

 

 

 

 

“It seems someone has a bit of a crush upon you…”

 

 

 

I scoffed.

 

 

 

Whatever he had, I wanted no part of it!

 

 

 

 

 

“…hm.

 

Well, I suppose there is nothing you can do about it”.

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing I could do…?

 

 

 

 

No.

 

 

I refused to accept it!

 

 

 

 

I _would_ find a way out of here…

 

 

 

...And I _would_ find a way to fight back.

 

 

 

 

He snapped it shut.

 

 

 

“So…how much do you know?”

 

 

 

“About what?”

 

 

 

“Your own special ability”.

 

 

 

“…I’m not handing it over, if that’s what you mean”.

 

 

 

“I knew you would say that”.

 

 

 

 

He laid a hand upon my cheek, and-

 

 

 

 

The world warped

 

 

 

 

Colors twisted

 

 

 

 

My eyes burned

 

 

 

 

 

A trickle of foam spilt down my chin-

 

 

 

 

 

He removed it.

 

 

 

 

Clarity returned to me, and with it-a powerful sense of **dread.**

 

 

 

 

I had felt this before…

 

 

 

 

I was _sure_ of it!

 

 

 

 

It was not an experience I ever wanted to repeat-the lack of control-

 

 

 

 

 

It was **terrifying.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just you wait...


	6. Looming Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to someone's heart, is...

“You…what did you do to me!?”

 

 

“-If this keeps up _nothing_ will faze you”.

 

 

“!?”

 

 

 

 

…What was he prattling on about now?

 

 

 

 

 

“I just can’t help but notice how very unlucky you are”.

 

 

 

What?

 

 

 

“First, you are almost erased by the Detox chamber, then your friend is severely wounded during the Talent Show and you are infected without you knowing it, then you, too, are injured, then you are suspected of being a traitor, then you became infected even further to the point where your memory no longer functions as it should, then you are knocked out by a concussive force, and then-“

 

 

 

He stopped to inhale-

 

 

 

“We take you prisoner and plot to appropriate your power-every last drop”.

 

 

 

 

The Cursed God shook his head, as if even _he_ couldn’t believe it.

 

 

 

 

“It just never ends…no matter where you go or what you do, things still turn out poorly for you”.

 

 

 

…I’d noticed that too, but-

 

 

 

“Not to mention how you must be handling all of this in relation to whatever it was that left you so protective of Alice in the first place”.

 

 

 

Wait.

 

_…What!?_

 

 

 

No…

 

 

 

He _couldn’t_ be referring to-!

 

 

 

 

_That,_

 

 

...Could he?

 

 

 

 

_No one_ knew about that except for her-

 

 

 

 

His hand glowed white, and grasped at my chest.

 

 

 

I gasped at the feeling of invasion that washed over me!

 

 

 

 

Green light mixed with vines flowed from the point of contact, and into a pristine, veined orb.

 

 

 

 

N-no!

 

 

 

He’d-!!

 

 

 

 

“…Only a small portion of what you have to offer, I see”.

 

 

 

 

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

“I had wondered if this method would prove true, and I must say…

 

 

 

I’m exceedingly pleased with the results”.

 

 

 

 

It felt like he’d stolen a fraction of _Me-_

 

 

 

 

“I wonder…how far into emotional destruction we’d be able to drive you?”

 

 

 

 

**How much of your strength we’d be able to gain.**

 

 

 

 

I heard it-

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t speak.

 

 

 

 

“I suppose I’ll have to lend some of my own power to Calvin then…

 

His advances clearly would better do the trick”.

 

 

 

 

No…

 

 

 

 

“…When I return from a spot of business, we shall have to confer”.

 

 

 

 

No!

 

 

 

 

The urge to strain at my bonds was stronger than ever, but I had a nasty hunch that if I tried to do anything now, he’d just tie me up tighter!

 

 

 

“…You’re not wrong”.

 

 

 

-What!?

 

 

 

…How did he know-!?

 

 

 

 

“A special little trait of mine…I can always see into the minds of others if I find them worthy of spending my time.

 

 

 

And I must say…”

 

 

 

 

 

An evil smirk morphed his features into someone else’s.

 

 

 

 

A **monster** I didn’t recognize-

 

 

 

 

 

“At the rate you’re spiraling, I wouldn’t be surprised if we were finished before I even returned with my Bride".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through their mind.


	7. Technicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't have left your prisoner alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize! This just keeps getting more, and more brutal...

I had.

 

 

**No** words.

 

 

 

 

…They were going to emotionally break me-!!

 

 

 

 

“…And with that, I bid you farewell”.

 

 

 

 

 

His teeth gaped at me like a shark’s.

 

 

 

 

 

He started for the door, and I abruptly felt the chains shift.

 

 

 

As they yanked me harder against the wall, I tried to sort through my panic.

 

 

 

I was alone now, which was good…

 

 

 

 

-But I needed to come up with some way to free myself!

 

 

 

And _quickly-_

 

 

 

 

 

They wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave me access to the ground…

 

 

 

 

Would they?

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Because this place, now that I wasn’t distracted by concern for my fate, seemed a lot like a basement to me.

 

 

 

 

The lowest level of a house.

 

 

 

 

 

Granted, I didn’t understand what that massive machine was across from me, or what it was even doing there, but all of its other features added up…

 

 

 

 

I could pick out grass through a low, yellowed window, and the stone walls and floor would obviously have been constructed that way to keep the whole house from being swallowed up by the earth.

 

 

 

Not to mention how the Cursed God had appeared to head upstairs…

 

 

 

 

Briefly, it occurred to me that they may have done this on purpose just so I _would_ try something like this.

 

And they would be setting me up to **fail.**

 

 

 

They _did_ say that the only way to take everything from me was to force me into despair...

 

 

 

 

I shoved the horrifying idea aside.

 

 

 

 

 

No, I couldn’t think like that!

 

 

 

I couldn’t second-guess this-

 

 

 

 

 

 

I needed to get out of here!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Placing my hands firmly against the cold rock of the wall, palms down…

 

 

 

 

I did my best to connect with the greenery that I knew resided up above.

 

 

 

 

Come on…

 

Where are you…?

 

 

 

 

I willed them to answer me-

 

 

 

My call for help.

 

 

 

 

I could feel the reassuring flow of life energy into the cracks of stone…and I started to calm a bit-

 

 

Things were going exactly as they should.

 

 

 

In a few moments…

 

 

 

 

 

Pain racked my body instead-

 

 

 

 

 

Giant, engorged thorns broke through the walls, and wrapped around me only too happy to have somewhere else to grow.

 

 

 

 

I gasped as the energy turned a sickening purple in color, and began to siphon my strength…!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

They cut into my skin and I paled.

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel the jagged edges slitting open my veins-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How…!!??

 

 

 

I could feel them sucking me dry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never look at thorns the same way again!


	8. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to survive this!?

This…

 

 

I…

 

 

 

 

I felt my body weakening-

 

 

 

 

_I didn’t expect this._

 

 

 

 

 

I had thought-

 

 

 

I would reach trouble when I got to one of the upper levels…

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was clearly wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…How could I get them to stop!?

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t focus well enough to mentally steer them away…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I had to admit, they knew what they were doing.

 

 

I wouldn’t be able to get rid of them on my own.

 

 

 

 

 

And I was pretty sure that anyone who _could_ help me had just left to go kidnap Mystic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t know when any one of them would be back-

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

What had just happened?

 

 

The thorns had-

 

 

 

 

Ripped themselves out of my skin!?

 

 

 

 

I gasped for a breath that wouldn’t come as they funneled back through the holes they’d created and…left me alone?

 

 

 

 

If I hadn’t been held up by these chains…

 

 

I would’ve sank to the floor in disbelief.

 

 

 

 

They’d let me go…

 

 

 

 

-How long would I last, now?

 

 

 

 

 

“Wake up!

 

Wake up, please-!!”

 

 

 

I felt a pair of hands cradle my chin…

 

 

 

I…

 

 

 

I must’ve passed out…

 

 

 

 

Blood loss.

 

 

 

 

 

_Definitely…_

 

 

 

 

 

My eyelids fluttered.

 

 

 

 

Who…

 

 

Who was this?

 

 

 

My vision struggled to make sense of what I was seeing-

 

 

 

 

The Cursed God looked at me with such concern-

 

 

 

 

 

His right arm was bandaged and rotting from shoulder to fingertip.

 

 

 

 

How was that possible-

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened to you-!?”

 

 

 

…He didn’t know-

 

...

 

 

He didn’t know about the Vampire plants living in his garden!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a lighter note, Spring vacation began today.


	9. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up just in time.

_“What!!??”_

 

 

 

The anger that flared onto his face-

 

 

 

I hadn’t realized that I’d-

 

 

 

That I’d spoken aloud-

 

 

 

 

“How is that possible!?

 

We don’t have plants like that here…”

 

 

 

 

I felt the chains retract from around my limbs, and I tumbled to the ground.

 

 

 

 

He caught me in his arms-

 

 

 

 

 

“…This is a nightmare-“

 

 

 

_My thoughts as well-!!_

 

 

 

To my sudden shock, I was swept up into a Bridal Carry!

 

 

 

 

“I cannot have you dying on me-

 

 

Not **yet”.**

 

 

 

I was surprised-

 

 

 

I must’ve been a good head taller-

 

 

 

 

Yet he took me away from there like I weighed absolutely nothing!!

 

 

 

 

“…I’ll have the Doctor take a look at you when he returns”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What on earth-!?”

 

 

Calvin ran up to us as soon as we arrived in the house, face the very picture of worry-

 

 

“What happened!!??”

 

 

 

 

The Cursed God looked thoughtful.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know, but I intend to visit the Gardener as soon as possible-

 

 

We may have a situation on our hands…”

 

 

 

 

“Situation!?”

 

 

 

 

He reached out a hand, and lovingly caressed my cheek.

 

 

 

 

He was acting like a concerned boyfriend, and I wanted him to stop it immediately!!

 

 

 

 

“What kind of situation could’ve-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

Realization dawned on him, and he stared at me with a mixed expression.

 

 

 

Somewhere between disappointment and expectation…

 

 

 

 

 

“You think he managed to-“

 

 

 

“Yes.

 

Yes, I do”.

 

 

 

He sighed heavily.

 

 

 

“And if he _did_ then that means his luck is worse than I originally thought”.

 

 

 

 

-What were they even talking about!?

 

I couldn’t follow this conversation at all!

 

 

 

 

“Well…”

 

 

 

Calvin’s eyes held pity, and I…

 

 

 

 

I didn’t want that!

 

 

 

 

 

_Stop looking at me like that-!!_

 

 

 

 

“At the very least, could you let me accompany you?”

 

 

 

 

“Of course.

I wouldn’t have it any other way”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories are always welcome... (:


	10. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of venue is in order.

I _would._

 

 

Some deeply-buried instinct within me had a hunch that **he** was the one responsible for this mess…

 

 

 

 

I just couldn’t seem to work out the **how** or **why.**

 

 

 

 

 

-Anyway, the last thing I needed right now was for him to be around!

 

 

 

 

 

“No..."

 

 

 

I wanted to say more than that, but I was cut off:

 

 

 

 

“…Don’t worry, he won’t interfere with your recovery in the slightest”.

 

 

A pointed look towards Calvin-

 

 

 

 

“I swear my Lord, I do not know what I did to distress him so-“

 

 

 

Like **h*** you didn't know, you-!!

 

 

 

 

“No, it’s quite alright, just…save it for after we are sure that everything is going to be fine”.

 

 

 

 

 

The Cursed God gripped me tighter and I felt my heart pound confusingly in response.

 

 

 

 

 

“…As you wish”.

 

 

 

 

 

From there, I was carried up the Grand staircase.

 

 

It occurred to me that if I wasn’t currently shaking with pain, I might’ve been able to free myself-

 

 

 

 

 

That arm did _not_ look stable.

 

 

 

 

 

I clenched my fists in frustration.

 

 

 

 

 

Opportunity was right there-within my grasp…

 

 

 

 

 

 

And I couldn’t physically take advantage of it!

 

 

 

 

Calvin hustled to open the first door we came across.

 

 

 

“After you”.

 

 

 

Lying me down gently upon a mattress, I felt the both of them tuck me in-

 

 

 

 

 

 

What was with this infernal flush staining my cheeks!?

 

 

 

 

 

“Rest now”, the Cursed God said firmly.

 

 

“With injuries such as those, it is imperative that you give your body as much time to heal as humanly possible”.

 

 

 

…I didn’t really have any intention of doing that just yet, but the fact that he would even _remotely_ consider my well-being after that horrible conversation struck me.

 

 

**Hard.**

 

 

 

 

How could someone so cruel just turn right around and act so kind…

 

 

 

 

It didn’t make any sense to me!

 

 

 

 

“I second that”.

 

 

 

Calvin leaned over, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

 

 

 

I flushed even hotter-

 

 

 

 

“Sleep tight”.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as they closed the door, I began to plan out my next move.

 

 

I may have been hurt, but that wouldn’t be enough to stop me from trying to get out.

 

 

If I could just find some way to send out a message-

 

 

 

Contact someone, _anyone-_

 

 

 

 

Their footsteps faded from my ears, and I waited an agonizing ten more minutes just to be sure that they were truly gone.

 

 

 

Then I attempted to get up-

 

 

 

 

The sheets!

 

 

 

 

I-

 

 

 

I couldn’t move-!!

 

 

...

 

 

This was absurd!

 

 

 

I wasn’t even aware that bedclothes _could_ be pulled so stiffly-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Effectively trapped in place, I resisted the urge to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, you poor thing!!!! ><


	11. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long until the Doctor appears?

Gradually, I realized that my vision was fading out.

 

 

_No…_

 

 

I couldn’t afford to fall asleep here!

 

 

 

 

But…

 

 

 

My body wouldn’t listen to me…

 

 

 

 

 

When my eyes re-adjusted, I found myself blinded by the sudden sunlight coming in through the window-

 

 

How long had I been out for!?

 

 

 

Panicked, I tried to sit up-

 

 

 

 

My limbs wouldn’t **move.**

 

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

Yeah-

 

 

 

 

I was **pinned…**

 

 

 

 

_The Doctor-!!_

 

 

 

It flashed through my mind like a thunderbolt!

 

 

 

He was supposed to see me-

 

 

 

 

…Who knew what he would do, though.

 

 

 

I wasn’t exactly human.

 

 

 

 

 

If I became an experiment-

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but shudder.

 

 

 

 

 

Would that be better or worse than what was happening to me right now!?

 

 

 

 

 

I had…

 

 

 

To get…out-!!

 

 

 

 

I strained against the taut sheets, pushing up as hard as I could!

 

 

 

 

 

It was like trying to knock down a solid wall.

 

 

 

 

 

…I couldn’t let this get in my way-!!

 

 

 

 

I strained harder!

 

 

 

 

 

…A knock at the door.

 

 

 

_Immediately_ made me freeze-

 

 

 

“Hello…?”

 

 

A man in an old suit, and cracked glasses cautiously stepped inside.

 

 

 

“…Is anyone in here?”

 

 

 

 

…Would he leave if I kept quiet?

 

 

 

 

I wasn’t sure…

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah”.

 

 

 

The slivers of light playing over his lenses made me feel uneasy.

 

 

 

I couldn’t see his eyes…

 

 

 

 

“There is…”

 

 

 

 

He pulled up a chair at the nearby desk, and gracefully lowered himself into it.

 

 

 

 

“…I see you’re awake”.

 

 

 

I didn’t say a word.

 

 

 

“I was warned you might act like this…”

 

 

 

He flipped open his own book of notes, and pulled out an old-fashioned pen from his breast pocket.

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Exposition has finally arrived!!


	12. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This house has quite the history.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

 

 

“…What is there to say?”

 

 

 

It should’ve been obvious what I was trying to do.

 

 

 

“…hm”.

 

 

 

I looked up at the ceiling.

 

 

 

“So.

 

An escape attempt gone wrong?”

 

 

 

My lack of response was answer enough.

 

 

 

 

“I see…”

 

 

 

The scratching of his pen…

 

 

 

“And do _they_ know this?”

 

 

 

It wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out…

 

 

 

“…You don’t talk much, do you?”

 

 

 

Not when I’m being held against my will.

 

 

 

“Right”.

 

 

 

I heard him click the end of his writing utensil-

 

 

 

“Well, I’m afraid there’s not a lot I can do for you if you won’t let me in”.

 

 

 

He stood up-

 

 

 

“It’s been a pleasure to finally see you in person, Envy.

 

A shame you don’t seem to feel the same way”.

 

 

 

 

He opened the door-

 

 

 

“Wait”.

 

 

 

The look on his face was so…

 

 

 

Ugh!

 

 

 

Satisfied.

 

 

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

 

 

I swallowed.

 

 

 

Although I wouldn’t trust the guy as far as I could throw him, I needed more info-

 

 

 

And I needed it badly.

 

 

 

 

“…Where am I?”

 

 

 

“Pardon?”

 

 

 

He cupped a hand over his ear, making it seem like he hadn’t heard me-

 

 

 

“Where. Am I?”

 

 

 

The slow smile that spread across his face made me think of a fox.

 

 

 

“You’re in the House, my friend”.

 

 

 

I grit my teeth.

 

 

 

“That title means nothing to me”.

 

 

 

“Nothing?”

 

 

 

He gave me a sideways look.

 

 

 

“Are you certain?”

 

 

 

“Yes”.

 

 

 

“…This is the House that demanded sacrifices once upon a time.

 

It devoured eight of Master Joey Graceffa’s friends before he and those two plebeians were able to stop the curse…”

 

 

 

The Doctor’s expression soured.

 

 

 

“Nowadays it simply serves as one of three of the Cursed God’s barracks, not including his castle”.

 

 

 

He had a castle now!?

 

 

That was news to me…

 

 

 

“Rumor has it that the wedding will take place there”.

 

 

 

Of course.

 

 

 

The wedding that they wanted to steal my power for-

 

 

 

 

“How can a house pick up such a curse?”

 

 

“How?”

 

 

 

He shook his head and chuckled.

 

 

 

“You poor, naive fool…

 

It was simply born that way from the darkest part of our hearts!”

 

 

 

“I don’t understand”.

 

 

 

“You don’t need to.

 

No mortal hand sculpted this edifice-

 

 

 

It wished _itself_ into being completely at his behest”.

 

 

 

His?

 

 

 

“You mean-“

 

 

 

 

“ **Time’s up** ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting place, huh?


	13. Water Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally remembered.

He shut the door as quietly as a mouse, leaving me to brave my swirling thoughts alone.

 

 

 

This house was...alive?

 

 

 

It seemed too unreal, yet with everything I’d faced so far-

 

 

 

 

I knew better than to question it.

 

 

 

 

Still…

 

 

Something seemed off.

 

 

 

Although he’d said that the Cursed God had created this place, or rather, that was the logical conclusion to be made here…

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t the whole story.

 

 

 

 

There was more to it than that.

 

 

There just…

 

 

 

 

There just had to be!

 

 

 

 

He wouldn’t randomly make a house out in the middle of what I assumed to be nowhere for no reason.

 

 

He just _wouldn’t._

 

 

 

 

...Anyway now that I had an idea of where I was being imprisoned, my next impossible task was to figure a way out of it.

 

 

 

I had to warn the SAE about what I’d learned before it was too late for me-

 

 

 

 

Assuming they would even attempt to speak to me peaceably.

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t forget what had happened the day we’d left…the promise Alison had made to erase me.

 

 

 

 

As far as I knew, they still thought of me as a traitor.

 

 

 

 

 

But I had to try nonetheless…

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe I could find a way to tell it to Mystic?

 

 

 

 

Even though she’d probably just shut me down the second I opened my mouth.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Why did that sound so familiar to me?

 

 

 

 

Had I…talked to her…before…?

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

I didn’t…

 

 

…

 

 

Remember it…

 

 

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

 

_A girl in glasses yelling at me_

 

 

_It’s only water_

 

 

_In this state, you won’t be able to do much more than listen_

 

 

 

 

 

The **water.**

 

 

 

 

I felt my heartbeat pound in my ears

 

 

 

 

I…I…

 

 

 

 

_We threw it out, remember?_

 

 

 

 

**Remember?**

 

 

 

 

I did.

 

 

-

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want it?”

 

 

It had been a few weeks since the Second Invasion, and she was still no closer to being even remotely better-

 

 

“Yeah.

 

I’m sure”.

 

 

“But you might need the-!”

 

 

“So do you…”

 

 

Her weak hand had reached out to grasp mine.

 

 

“You’re kind of plant-ish, you know-“

 

 

She started to cough.

 

 

“H-hey…”

 

 

You need it more.

 

 

 

“I’ll…be…fine…Calliope is supposed to be back soon for the healing stuff, so I’ll be good!”

 

 

 

“But-“

 

 

 

“Please…”

 

 

 

I couldn’t stand the pleading look on her face.

 

 

 

 

 

So I drank it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETNMystic, you may want to notice this.


	14. As Pertains To The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories have returned along with all of the implications they entail.

That same night, I’d been trapped in a frozen state, cold chills racing up and down my spine-

 

 

I’d lost-

 

 

 

I’d lost control of my mind!

 

 

 

I’d lost control of **me...**

 

 

 

 

Within hours, days, weeks…

 

 

 

 

My sense of time had become skewed…

 

 

 

 

And I’d forgotten everything-

 

 

 

 

Everything except the certainty that I would die if I attempted to go back.

 

 

Even _if_ I went with Alice…

 

 

 

 

But how could a simple drink of water have landed me in such a dire situation!?

 

 

 

 

…It must have been laced.

 

 

 

With what, exactly, I didn’t know...

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Was I still under its influence?

 

 

 

 

No...

 

 

 

If so, then I wouldn’t be thinking clearly like this.

 

 

 

 

Ergo, someone, somewhere must have been able to stop the sickness between right now and…the last time I’d been conscious?

 

 

 

Maybe…?

 

 

 

 

 

…It was a nice thought, anyway.

 

 

 

 

-Oh.

 

 

No…

 

 

 

 

I was going to have to-

 

 

 

 

 

Alice-

 

 

 

 

 

She wouldn’t like this at all!

 

 

 

 

 

Inadvertently being responsible for-

 

 

 

 

I shuddered.

 

 

 

It _could_ have been her.

 

 

 

 

If she hadn’t spoken up right then…

 

 

 

 

 

It could be her they were draining right now-!!

 

 

 

 

 

How powerful was that Dream Magic she used!?

 

 

 

 

For once, I felt relief…

 

 

 

 

 

If I’d had to choose between one or the other of us for this nightmare…

 

 

 

Thank goodness it had ended up being me.

 

 

 

 

 

...At least I understood now.

 

 

 

What everyone had been alluding to this whole time…

 

 

And what those awful symptoms were that he had re-awakened with just a touch-

 

 

 

Never again!

 

 

 

They were _never_ snaring me again.

 

 

 

 

As soon as I wasn’t confined to this room-

 

 

 

 

 

I was **out of here**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

…How many times was I going to keep saying that before I could back it up!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous business that was...and now I'm on the outside with no way to get to you!!


	15. Hour Of Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate finally shows some favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to the end for the craziest coincidence ever.

A crisp knocking interrupted the long stretch of nothingness.

 

 

They didn’t wait for me to respond before walking in.

 

 

 

“Good evening”.

 

 

“Good evening…”

 

 

 

It was a woman I’d never seen before.

 

 

Not all that surprising, but…

 

 

 

She gave me the creeps.

 

 

 

Her outfit was that of a standard maid’s...

 

Except for the small fact that I could see blood upon the hem.

 

 

 

“I brought you medicine”.

 

 

“…From who?”

 

 

“From the Cursed God and…Calvin”.

 

 

 

Reaching into the pocket of her apron, I saw her palm a thumb-sized vial.

 

 

 

“This is blood from a unicorn”.

 

 

 

She popped out the cork.

 

 

 

“Upon consumption your wounds shall be completely healed in one-to-two days”.

 

 

 

“-You killed a unicorn”.

 

 

 

 

So on top of everything else, I was now going to be cursed?

 

 

 

 

“It was merely a scratch.

 

You needn’t worry about it”.

 

 

 

 

I felt her pour the clear liquid into my mouth-

 

 

 

 

“The Doctor says that he would like to speak to you again tomorrow morning”.

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

 

She headed for the door, an empty expression upon her face.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

 

 

With a soft  _click!_ she was gone.

 

 

 

 

Back to nothingness.

 

 

 

…This waiting was going to drive me nuts!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_How long could a day possibly be…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I shifted uncomfortably.

 

 

 

 

Tried to sleep it out-

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Licks of frustrated fire attacked my heart!

 

 

 

 

_Forget this…_

 

 

 

 

If I just fought a little harder, would I-?

 

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

If I just fought a little harder, I _would_ get free.

 

 

 

 

**Period.**

 

 

 

 

And to that end…

 

 

 

 

I began to test my strength against the sheets once more.

 

 

 

 

This time, I could actually feel them start to lift-

 

 

 

 

 

My strength was finally returning!!

 

 

 

 

At the welcome realization, I felt energy surge through my body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was able to push myself upright within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I found a poster in the dining hall today proclaiming 'free food, games, rollerskating' for Carnival Night-this Saturday. Everlock vibes, anyone?


	16. Almost Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, I can actually do something!

Finally!

 

 

 

Barely daring to hope that I could actually pull this off, I slipped off of the mattress and hurried for the door-

 

 

 

The brief fear that it might be locked echoed in my mind for an instant.

 

 

 

 

I quickly brushed it aside, and twisted the handle.

 

 

 

 

 

It opened.

 

 

 

 

 

A rush of cold air filtered into the room, and I shivered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But there was no one posted immediately outside to stop me, and I considered that either very good luck, or a set-up for a fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I kept expecting something to go wrong.

 

 

Every time I tread upon the staircase, it creaked loudly-

 

 

 

 

Yet not a single person came in to check on me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I reached the ground level, all I had to do was make a straight shot for the door.

 

 

 

 

“Heard you were trying to leave without me”.

 

 

 

 

My fingers froze around the knob-

 

 

 

I could feel his breath ghosting across the back of my neck.

 

 

 

 

 

_Not **you** …!_

 

 

 

 

I turned, using my shoulder as a barrier between me and that… **Calvin**.

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t care”.

 

 

 

“Well, you should…”

 

 

 

 

Stop looking at me with those eyes-!

 

 

 

 

“…Because you’re not going to find what you’re looking for”.

 

 

 

 

 

I ignored him and flung open the door anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

…He wasn’t coming after me?

 

 

 

 

 

I should’ve felt relieved that I was able to reach the front gates un-accosted.

 

 

Instead, I couldn’t help but wonder what he’d meant.

 

 

He hadn’t seemed like he was lying…

 

 

 

 

 

Something curled up and died in my stomach.

 

 

I…

 

 

 

I had just…remembered…

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t get out.

 

 

 

 

When Alice and I had watched Season 3 together, they had been…

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was **trapped** in the 1920’s.

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t fret.

 

One way or another, you’ll be back with your beloved friend”.

 

 

 

Near-silent footsteps from behind.

 

 

 

 

The grass barely crunched as he moved.

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t make myself let go of the bars-

 

 

 

 

His hand touched my chest.

 

 

 

 

The intimacy of the action was not lost upon me.

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t-“

 

 

I gasped at the sudden ripping sensation!

 

 

 

 

 

_My power…_

 

 

 

 

 

It was flowing out of me in waves!!

 

 

 

 

 

“No, stop-!!”

 

 

 

 

 

I pulled away, heart stuttering at the unexpected invasion.

 

 

 

 

 

“Stop what?”

 

 

 

 

He stood there, palms crackling with an energy that I had seen once before-

 

 

 

That of the Cursed God’s.

 

 

 

 

 

“I am only doing what my Lord asked of me, that is all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Now how did you know I was planning on updating?)


	17. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The low-down on a certain ship...and where it's headed.

He’d gone through with it, just as I’d feared.

 

 

He’d transferred some of his Dark Magic to Calvin…

 

 

 

I felt as if I might be sick.

 

 

 

 

 

“You…”

 

 

 

“Envy”.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

 

 

 

He sauntered over to me, and cupped my chin with both hands.

 

 

 

 

“I understand your despair.

 

I really do.

 

 

But we simply cannot let you go”.

 

 

 

 

Despair?

 

 

...No.

 

 

Not yet.

 

 

 

 

There had to be something within the house itself that I could use to escape.

 

 

Something that could take me back to 2019 before I lost every shred of power I possessed-!

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t quit here-I just **couldn’t**!!

 

 

 

 

 

I flung off his grip.

 

 

 

 

 

“How could you possibly understand?

 

You aren’t the one who is being imprisoned!”

 

 

 

He shrugged.

 

 

 

“Admittedly, I don’t…

 

 

 

But I can try for your sake”.

 

 

 

 

Revulsion twisted through my veins.

 

 

 

 

“I would rather you find a new crush to say that to”.

 

 

 

 

 

Calvin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

 

 

 

“You mean to say that you don’t feel the same?

 

You didn’t seem to hate that kiss we shared…”

 

 

 

 

“-!”

 

 

 

 

Of all the-!?

 

 

 

 

“For your information, you _forced_ that on me!!”

 

 

 

I was livid.

 

 

 

“You still blushed”.

 

 

“Because I wasn’t expecting it-!”

 

 

 

 

Why were we even having this conversation!?

 

 

 

 

“I don’t like you, and I never will!!”

 

 

 

The amused smile playing across his lips immediately fell.

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t like me”.

 

 

 

“No”.

 

 

 

 

My adamance was tangible enough…

 

 

 

 

“…I see”.

 

 

 

 

He turned abruptly on his heel, and began to stalk away from me.

 

 

 

I let out a sigh of exasperation-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Calvin spun in a blink, and nailed me in the chest.

 

 

 

 

 

With my own-!?

 

 

 

 

Thick vines bound my arms to my sides, and locked my ankles together-

 

 

 

 

 

All of the air in my lungs was knocked out of me as my back slammed into the ground!

 

 

 

 

…I couldn’t move-

 

 

 

“Wh-what is this!?

 

What are you doing-!!??”

 

 

 

Calvin’s shadow swung over me and I was instantly reminded of a giant maw looking to swallow me whole-

 

 

 

“I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to resort to this…”

 

 

 

He crouched down, and lovingly caressed my cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

“But you give me no choice”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I hate you, Calvin.


	18. Inanimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the masterpiece...

“Resort to what!?”

 

 

 

 

I attempted to struggle, but the pressure was intense-

 

 

I could barely draw in any breath as it was.

 

 

 

 

“…I told you that I would make you my masterpiece”.

 

 

 

 

I felt the vines tighten still further-

 

 

 

 

“And-and that means-?”

 

 

 

 

I had to grind my teeth together down to the _bone_ to keep from crying out in pain-

 

 

 

 

 

“You’ll be mine,

 

 

 

 

**Forever**

 

 

 

 

No way.

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

 

His arms folded around me, and, supported by the strength of the agrokinesis he’d stolen…

 

 

 

 

He was able to effortlessly pick me up, and carry me away.

 

 

 

 

 

Each stair we ascended was a hole punched through my heart.

 

 

 

One step closer to being taken back to where I’d started-

 

 

 

 

 

I was going to lose my mind!

 

 

 

 

 

Fortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case-we traveled briskly past it and stopped at a room with a peculiar mantelpiece perched along the outside.

 

 

 

He let go of me with one hand, and pushed the door ajar with the other.

 

 

 

 

 

It was dimly-lit, and I could _just_ make out row upon row of dolls…

 

 

 

 

 

Their glass eyes held no life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Would I join them here?

 

 

 

 

 

“And there we are…”

 

 

 

He lay me gently down upon the couch cushions.

 

 

 

Flecks of green spittle decorated the floor nearby, and I could only guess as to where they had come from, and what they were doing there.

 

 

 

 

“Are you nervous, by any chance?”

 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be!?”

 

 

 

 

I had no idea what he was planning to do to me…

 

 

 

 

“Anything I can do to make you less nervous?”

 

 

“I highly doubt it”.

 

 

 

“Hm”.

 

 

 

I could hear him shuffling through something in a shadowy corner.

 

 

 

 

“If that’s what you want, I suppose…”

 

 

 

 

He returned with what looked like a jar of **pins**.

 

 

 

 

“But, seeing as how we’ll be living here for the rest of our lives together, you may want to change that attitude”.

 

 

 

 

Oh, **God.**

 

 

Did that mean-!?

 

 

 

 

I was suddenly hyper-aware-

 

 

 

 

“…What are the pins for?”

 

 

 

He gave me a humoring smile.

 

 

 

“They’re to keep the flowers in after I remove the use of your hands”.

 

 

 

It took me a minute for what he’d said to sink in.

 

 

 

_R-remove my-!?_

 

 

 

 

“You’ll be the best mannequin I’ve ever made”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad situation gets worse.


	19. All The Necessary Changes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this is so creepy... ><

“Wh-How-!?”

 

 

I couldn’t wrap my head around this…

 

 

 

“I could never just create one of my darlings to look like you-

 

It would lack the proper likeness…

 

 

 

Your proper essence.

 

 

 

“But-“

 

 

 

I strained to free my arms-

 

 

 

“But you would have to kill me-“

 

 

 

 

“I wouldn’t have to”.

 

 

 

“What are you saying!?

 

You just said-!!”

 

 

 

“I _wouldn’t_ have to”.

 

 

 

He took one, tiny pin and peeled back the hem of my glove-

 

 

 

“-!”

 

 

I hissed as he drove it deep into the flesh of my wrist!

 

 

 

“All I need to do is make a few alterations to your body so that you’ll never leave me, and then we’ll be set”.

 

 

 

He chuckled to himself as a pit formed in my stomach.

 

 

 

“…Do you always fear for your life like this?”

 

 

 

I winced as he struck me with a second needle!

 

 

 

"You-you are-!!"

 

 

 

“Careful-you almost flinched”.

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but scoff.

 

 

 

“…Now, now.

 

Don’t be like that”.

 

 

 

In went the third one-

 

 

 

“Ah-!”

 

 

“I think you’ll soon see things from my perspective”.

 

 

 

A fourth.

 

 

 

I could see a knife hooked into his belt loops…

 

 

 

He stabbed in a fifth, and I renewed my efforts to break free-

 

 

 

 

His hand hovered over my chest, and withdrew more energy…

 

 

 

 

My breath whooshed out of my throat as an icy-cold claw clutched into my heart-

 

 

 

 

“-kh!”

 

 

 

My body went _rigid_.

 

 

Unmovable.

 

 

 

He punched in a sixth.

 

 

 

“Alright…”

 

 

 

Stood back up.

 

 

 

“That should do it…”

 

 

 

 

The sharp blade sang as he hefted it from its rightful place at his side.

 

 

 

 

My heartbeat throbbed in my ears as he knelt down, and held it level with my right hand-

 

 

Held it level with the line of pins-

 

 

 

 

 

A sudden shock of agony rippled through my arm!!

 

 

 

 

“-!!”

 

 

 

He-

 

 

He’d-

 

 

 

 

It was **hanging** -

 

 

 

“Hm…we’ve got stragglers”.

 

 

 

 

T-torn nerves…

 

 

 

 

A second, lighter snap of pain-

 

 

 

 

Chlorophyl poured from the wound-the-the stump-

 

 

 

 

The Stump.

 

 

 

 

 

He’d **cut off my hand.**

 

 

 

 

 

Something ignited inside me.

 

 

 

I didn’t know if it was the fear or stress-

 

 

 

 

But it lit a hot fire in my blood, and I-

 

 

 

 

 

Bolts of residual anguish plucked at my core, and I had to succumb to the urge-!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vines ripped out of the hole he’d made, and wound around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma, anyone?


	20. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. We are NOT in a good place right now...

“———!!”

 

 

I saw his eyes open wide.

 

 

 

What?

 

 

Did he _not_ think I would do this-!?

 

 

 

With a flex of my arm, they coiled tighter, making him wheeze.

 

 

 

 

 

I pushed, and pushed at the tendrils of vegetation holding me captive, until they crumbled.

 

 

 

 

Then I rocketed to my feet-

 

 

And slammed him into the floor face-first.

 

 

 

 

A horrific crunching noise filled the air.

 

 

 

 

I had no intention of sticking around to find out what I’d just done.

 

 

 

 

 

Hurrying down the stairs, I felt the weight of what I had yet to accomplish pressing down on me.

 

 

 

Eventually…

 

 

 

 

The initial numbness would wear off.

 

 

 

 

I needed to…

 

 

 

Panic was creeping in, making it hard for me to think logically-

 

 

 

I needed to…I needed to cauterize the-

 

 

 

 

 

My breathing shallowed.

 

 

 

 

 

Had that-

 

 

…

 

 

Had that re _ally just happened to me!?_

 

 

 

 

All of my senses were telling me ‘yes’, but…

 

 

 

 

This whole ordeal…

 

 

 

 

It felt like I was trapped within a never-ending nightmare!

 

 

 

 

-No.

 

 

Now was _not_ the time to cave in.

 

 

 

 

Not now-

 

 

 

 

Somehow, I hit the ground floor and didn’t collapse where I stood.

 

 

 

 

I didn’t know where I was going, but I needed the space-

 

 

 

 

 

The first door I saw, I opened it, and ducked inside.

 

 

 

 

Shoved an entire stack of books under the handle-

 

 

 

 

 

Then and ONLY then-

 

did I sink to the ground and let the tremors roll over me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I still needed a way to escape.

 

 

 

 

But I didn’t know how I would-

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t know where to look-

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t know who to ask-

 

 

 

 

No.

 

 

 

I _couldn’t_ ask-

 

 

 

 

 

What was I even thinking-

 

 

 

 

 

What-

 

 

 

What was I going to do-!?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fraying wouldn’t stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write myself into a corner? I don't know...


	21. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it be...a wild Stroke of Luck!?

I don’t know how long it took for me to calm down…

 

 

But I know that it was long enough for the temporary greenery I’d managed to summon, dissipate into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

I was in no way alright.

 

 

 

But I could function again, so…

 

 

 

 

 

 

It would have to do.

 

 

 

 

Gingerly, I picked myself up-

 

 

 

 

 

Someone rattled the handle, and I almost betrayed my presence with a cry!

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Hm”.

 

 

 

I didn’t know that voice…

 

 

 

“That’s odd…”

 

 

 

 

I heard him tromp away, and I had to physically swallow the urge to sigh with relief.

 

 

 

 

 

At least it wasn’t him…

 

 

 

 

I-

 

 

I don’t know what I would have done if it was _him_.

 

 

 

 

 

I might’ve killed him.

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly, I gathered up the strength to rise to my feet.

 

 

I still had no plan, and no way out.

 

 

 

But, at the very least-

 

 

 

 

If I really had to, I could try to track down the SAE.

 

 

 

 

 

…It would probably go poorly for me, but I couldn’t just sit here and do **nothing**.

 

 

 

 

 

Un-piling my sad excuse for a barricade, fingers shaking all the while-

 

 

I almost dropped one of the books.

 

 

 

!

 

 

 

I lunged for it-

 

 

 

 

THUD

 

 

 

 

S*

 

 

 

 

My heart hammered in my chest, as I just WAITED for someone to swoop in on me-

 

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

 

I closed my eyes in thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

I was about to grab the handle-when someone else did!?

 

 

 

I-

 

I’d thought I’d made it too soon-

 

 

 

 

…How much power did I have left-!!??

 

 

 

 

 

What little light there was glared off of the lenses of the Doctor.

 

 

 

“Hello there”.

 

 

 

I didn’t dare speak.

 

 

I wasn’t sure what I would say-

 

 

 

Shrewd eyes took in the mess of books stacked here, there, and everywhere-

 

 

 

“Come to catch up on a bit of light reading?”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

…How much did I want to risk by brazenly lying through my teeth?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re right on time, you know…”

 

 

 

 

The maid’s words floated back to me:

 

 

 

_The Doctor says that he would like to speak to you again tomorrow morning..._

 

 

 

 

 

I’d…

 

 

I’d been lost in a toxic whirlwind of fear and panic for that long-!?

 

 

 

 

“…What do you want with me?”

 

 

 

 

After the events of…

 

 

 

(I shuddered)

 

 

 

 

_Yesterday…_

 

 

 

 

 

I was almost afraid of how he might answer.

 

 

 

 

 

“Just wished to check in…”

 

 

 

An enigmatic smile rested easily upon his face.

 

 

 

“I heard you had quite the time this day prior…”

 

 

 

“Just…”

 

 

 

I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

 

 

 

_“Just spit it out already!!”_

 

 

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“You act just like him”.

 

 

 

 

 

But he didn’t elaborate any further…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, well…I suppose it can’t be helped-“

 

 

He paused mid-sentence.

 

 

 

 

I followed his dumbstruck gaze to the stump of my right hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Self-conscious, I tucked it beneath my other arm.

 

 

 

 

“…Calvin certainly had his fun with you, didn’t he?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He didn’t get away with it for long”.

 

 

 

 

The Doctor visibly gulped.

 

 

 

 

“-Yes well.

 

 

I would imagine he didn’t”.

 

 

 

 

Looking surreptitiously behind him, he leaned in closer to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If you would like to leave, I can arrange that for you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure this guy out.


	22. Path Of Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

“You-“

 

 

 

I could hardly believe my ears!

 

 

 

“You want to help me…”

 

 

 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 

Opened them again.

 

 

 

 

“I have spent my entire life dealing with the insane”.

 

 

 

 

 

Another quick glance behind him-

 

 

 

 

 

“Admittedly, some of the methods that I used to do that weren’t…ideal…”

 

 

 

 

He beckoned for me to follow him.

 

 

 

 

“But Calvin!”

 

 

 

He shook his head.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my…”

 

 

 

 

Hesitantly, I did so…

 

 

 

 

“I can proudly say that I have never EVER met someone with his exact…psychoses…in all my lifetime-until the hereafter, that is”.

 

 

 

 

“…And…what does that mean?”

 

 

 

“It means that after what you just did, you will be in for the worst Living Death I have ever seen”.

 

 

 

“I already _was_ set up for that-“

 

 

 

 

“You haven’t seen the damage, have you?”

 

 

 

 

Oh…

 

 

 

 

“How…how bad is it?”

 

 

 

I hated to ask.

 

 

 

 

But-

 

 

 

 

“You single-handedly rent off his entire face”.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

I didn’t feel as guilty about it as I probably should’ve.

 

 

 

Then again…

 

 

 

 

 

I doubted it really mattered in a case such as this one…

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, yes”.

 

 

 

 

I was guided toward the rear doorway-

 

 

 

Just past the dining room?

 

 

 

 

Maybe…

 

 

 

 

 

“And you also rather nicely re-arranged his nose, and part of his frontal lobe”.

 

 

 

 

Withdrawing a key from the pocket of his jacket, the Doctor slipped it firmly into the lock-

 

 

 

 

It turned and un-latched with a soft **click!**

 

 

 

 

“If you are caught-“

 

 

 

 

He thrust a hand between my shoulder blades, and shoved me outside-

 

 

 

 

 

**“You will face violence the likes of which you have never seen”.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that cheery thought running through my mind on a loop, I stumbled over a cobblestoned pathway…

 

 

 

 

It led me to a small mausoleum.

 

 

 

 

 

...I had no clue how this was going to aid me.

 

 

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy, you little charmer, you...He definitely wasn't this nice in the show.


	23. Among The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way out is slowly being paved.

Inside, there was a ludicrous amount of memorials and urns lined upon the pristine shelves.

 

 

 

What was I supposed to do with this!?

 

 

 

I was grasping at straws, here-

 

 

 

 

Wait.

 

 

 

 

What was that the Doctor had mentioned to me all those hours ago…

 

 

 

 

_You don’t need to._

 

_No mortal hand sculpted this edifice-_

 

 

 

_It wished itself into being completely at his behest._

 

 

 

 

 

He’d been referring to the very first owner of the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that in mind, I started to search for the death dates of each plaque and grave-

 

 

 

 

 

The earliest I could find was in the early 1800’s.

 

 

 

 

Picking up the urn, I noticed that the name had been left blank.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…Well.

 

 

 

 

I could see that it was full of ashes…

 

 

 

 

 

Were…there any certificates or other assorted files I could go through?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t see any…

 

 

 

 

Huh.

 

 

 

 

 

Upon leaving, the smell of blood assaulted my nose.

 

 

One of the windows was conspicuously broken-

 

 

 

My heart plummeted in my chest.

 

 

 

 

If this meant-

 

 

What I thought it did-!

 

 

 

 

 

Red spray decorated the shattered edges of the glass.

 

 

I looked in.

 

 

 

 

An arm was draped across the carpet on top of a spreading pool-

 

 

 

 

 

_No…_

 

 

I’d just barely spoken to him…

 

 

 

 

Forcibly removing some of the larger pieces, I was able to make an opening big enough for me to slip through.

 

 

 

It was like a tornado had hit!

 

 

 

 

 

Papers were strewn everywhere, the furniture was overturned, and the Doctor was…dead...

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint why.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’d obviously been killed by a slashed throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A tell-tale sign of who had done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody get it?


	24. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Ep. 3 vibes.

Despite my earlier distrust…

 

I still couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy.

 

 

 

He’d tried to be kind to me, to help me out of this H*…

 

 

 

And this was his reward.

 

 

 

 

Crumpled up in his fist was a piece of paper…

 

 

 

 

Feeling slightly guilty about disturbing him, I carefully peeled back his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He hadn’t been deceased for very long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stepping through the window once more, I unfolded the sheet.

 

 

I’d been right.

 

 

 

He had been trying to pass along one last hint…

 

 

 

 

Most of the thin, spindly writing was obscured by thick bloodstains but from what I could make out, it was clear that I had to use the ashes in some sort of ritual-

 

 

 

 

_To my —_

 

 

_If you would like to —, go get my — from the --_

 

 

_I know my — wasn’t fair, but I would do it all —_

 

 

 

 

_Then make a five — with —, and —_

 

 

 

 

 

_Call for me, and be genuine about it, otherwise—_

 

 

 

 

_I send you my love,_

 

 

 

_Sebastien_

 

 

 

 

The first part I was certain I had done correctly.

 

 

Retrieving the urn from the mausoleum with his ashes…

 

 

 

 

It was the next set of instructions that I would have some difficulty with.

 

 

 

 

The only ‘five-pointed’ shape that he could be talking about…it had to be a star…

 

 

 

 

But what was I supposed to create it out of…

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t afford to get this wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fortunately, I spotted a wheelbarrow filled with sand not far from an abandoned shed.

 

 

 

I…hoped that this was it.

 

 

 

 

 

I didn’t want to find out what would happen if it was only there due to mere chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…No specifications on how much to take.

 

 

 

I stuffed the letter into my belt, and scooped up a handful.

 

 

 

 

-Tried not to dro _p the urn in the process…_

 

 

 

 

 

The logistics were killing me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since the location wasn’t detailed either, I just carried everything back to the-

 

 

 

 

 

 

No-

 

 

 

 

 

 

A familiar figure spattered in blood stepped out of the mausoleum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...if I had a dollar every time I misspelled 'mausoleum' in my draft, I would be rich.


	25. The Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts. Living and dead.

I couldn’t see his face, but I knew who he was instantly.

 

 

**Calvin…!**

 

 

 

My heart leapt into my throat, and I hurriedly backed away-

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t see me.

 

 

He couldn’t know that I was near-!

 

 

 

 

 

The memory of what he’d almost put me through was too fresh, and right then and there, I promised myself:

 

 

Never again.

 

 

 

 

Never again would he EVER get his hands on me-!!

 

 

 

 

 

Rough wood dug into my spine, and I felt frantically for the latch.

 

 

I had to be at the shed-

 

 

 

Although, if I was being honest with myself, anywhere would have been better than out here, in the middle of the yard, completely exposed.

 

 

 

 

Fumbling it loose, I swung open the door, and ducked inside.

 

 

Unfortunately, I’d also lost a ton of sand in the process.

 

 

 

 

Shakily sinking to my knees, I hastily sprinkled what was left into a rough circle and five-pointed star.

 

 

It wasn’t much, but I hoped it would do.

 

 

 

I then somehow worked the urn out of the crook of my right arm, and accidentally smashed it.

 

 

I jumped.

 

 

 

 

The ashes spilt all over the place.

 

 

 

 

My frazzled nerves made the impact sound much louder than it actually was-

 

 

 

 

Okay.

 

 

_Okay…_

 

 

 

I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself.

 

 

 

 

I needed to get a grip-!

 

 

 

 

 

“Sebastien…”

 

 

 

My breath hitched.

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

My fist ~~s~~ clenched.

 

 

 

 

I felt stupid speaking to nothing but air.

 

Shyness…I had to get over it-

 

 

 

 

“Sebastien”.

 

 

I gulped.

 

 

 

“…Are you there?”

 

 

 

 

I knew what I’d read, but a part of me was still wondering if a summoning could really be so easy.

 

 

So… _uncomplicated_ in any way…

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

...Right.

 

 

 

 

Well…

 

 

 

 

I tried to swallow down the waves of crushing disappointment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe I wasn’t sincere enough?

 

 

 

 

 

“Sebastien-“

 

 

 

Fine, then…

 

 

 

“Look.

 

I don’t know why I’m doing this when I should be finding a _real_ way out of here, but I’m lost, and scared, and I don’t know what else to do.

 

 

 

 

Someone’s searching for me…someone who could overpower me in an instant…”

 

 

 

I shuddered at the memory of my own strength being used against me.

 

 

 

“If I get caught, I…I…”

 

 

 

I couldn’t think of it.

 

 

 

A future in which the two of us were a…couple…

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t _think_ of why he would want to keep me from being able to move.

 

 

 

 

“You have to help me…”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

…No response, supernatural or otherwise.

 

 

 

 

_“You have to help me!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

-The door promptly flew open and startled me half-to-death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the Season 1 guests would have thought of this.


	26. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

At first, I saw nothing.

 

 

Just empty air and shadows from the outside-

 

 

 

Then.

 

 

 

 

A sort-of…hazy shimmer distorting my view…

 

 

 

 

As I watched, it slowly coalesced into the unmistakable form of a man.

 

 

 

 

_‘It’s about time._

 

 

_I was beginning to thin_ k that you’d all forgotten about me…”

 

 

 

 

He stopped short, a look of confusion wavering across his face.

 

 

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

 

 

My heart ached for this poor man.

 

 

 

 

He’d been expecting his family…?

 

 

 

 

“I’m the one who…called you here…”

 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

 

A long-buried sadness flickered over his features.

 

 

 

 

“You mean…they’re not here?

 

 

Expecting me…”

 

 

 

 

“…I don’t know”.

 

 

 

 

For all I knew they actually _were_ hiding out in the House somewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

His voice broke on the last syllable.

 

 

“I thought…”

 

 

 

I heard him swallow.

 

 

 

“I thought they promised that they would-”

 

 

 

He cleared his throat-

 

 

 

“But enough about sorry ‘ole me…you wanted something, I take it?”

 

 

 

“I…did, yes”.

 

 

“Well then”.

 

 

 

Fierce blue eyes fixed themselves onto mine.

 

 

 

“Perhaps we had best get to it.

 

What’s your pain…mi-lad…?”

 

 

 

I took a deep breath before speaking, not even caring that he’d almost mangled my gender.

 

 

 

“I need to get out of here”.

 

 

 

“Well that’s no issue, just use the front gate, providing my sons haven’t knocked it over by now-“

 

 

 

I should’ve guessed he would say that.

 

 

 

“No, I mean out of the 1920’s”.

 

 

“1920’s…that late already, hm?”

 

 

“…I wouldn’t know”.

 

 

 

I stood up.

 

 

 

 

“I come from 2019”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was April Fool's but I fell for it every time. --


	27. On The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disconnections abound.

He almost **choked.**

 

 

_“Two-thousand-!?”_

 

 

“Yes-and I need to get back there as soon as possible!”

 

 

“…And why’s that?”

 

 

“Because-“

 

 

 

Hadn’t he heard me-!?

 

 

 

**“Wait”.**

 

 

 

It finally dawned on him.

 

 

 

“ _You_ were the one who sent that distress call!?”

 

 

“…Who did you think it was?”

 

 

“I thought I was just hearing things”.

 

 

 

He poked a finger into his ear.

 

 

 

“Never was the greatest at picking up noise”.

 

 

 

I tried not to feel too let down.

 

 

 

“Even so, you were the one who first lived here”.

 

 

“Mm-hm”.

 

 

“And you made a contract with the Cursed God which caused the House to be created in the first place”.

 

 

“Hold on now, you make that sound like a bad thing-“

 

 

 

“It is”.

 

 

 

 

He furrowed his brows in disagreement.

 

 

 

“I fail to see how-“

 

 

 

“It eventually locked this place in time, for one.

 

 

And I want to know what I have to do to get out”.

 

 

 

“Well, in that case, I’m afraid I can’t help you…”

 

 

 

What?

 

 

 

“Except that if what you just said is so, then he must’ve made a new contract with somebody else”.

 

 

 

“Somebody like…”

 

 

 

“I don’t know!

 

I wasn’t alive in 1920”.

 

 

 

 

My chest caved in.

 

 

 

“Y-you can’t be serious!”

 

 

 

 

I had to go back **out there…**

 

 

 

 

“‘Fraid so”.

 

 

 

He nodded solemnly, which only served to twist the knife in deeper!

 

 

 

“Unless…”

 

 

“Unless what?”

 

 

 

 

You were to shower that place with blood…

 

 

 

“What!?”

 

 

He looked at me like I was the biggest idiot he had ever met!

 

 

 

“Give the grave of whomever a sacrifice, of course”.

 

 

 

 

He grinned, yellow teeth blazing in the lack of light.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That’s what I had to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inevitable.


	28. A Light In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The séance concludes.

No.

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

I couldn’t-

 

 

 

“You…no”.

 

 

“No?”

 

 

“No!”

 

 

 

I refuse…

 

 

 

“I’m not a killer, and besides!”

 

 

 

I pointed out toward the House.

 

 

 

“Who would I sacrifice anyway?

 

There’s practically no one here-“

 

 

“Oh no?”

 

 

 

He didn’t believe me...

 

 

 

“You sounded awfully upset about being stuck with that mysterious ‘someone’…”

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

…He was right.

 

 

 

 

That didn’t make me feel any better-

 

 

 

“Even so…”

 

 

 

I tried to summon up a spark of power, and came up with only a few faded petals.

 

 

…That didn’t bode well.

 

 

 

“I might not even be able to get within ten feet of him without being snatched-“

 

 

“Well, I am afraid that you will have to figure that out for yourself”.

 

 

 

He began to fade away…

 

 

 

“Wait”.

 

 

 

He paused mid-vaporization.

 

 

 

“Aye?”

 

 

 

“…I don’t know if things are the same here or not, but, at this carnival-

 

One that the Cursed God had enchanted-

 

 

 

The spirits of those who had lived in that place still lingered”.

 

 

 

 

 

It was the least I could do…

 

 

 

 

 

“Your family…may still be around here”.

 

 

 

 

Hopeful yearning bloomed in his eyes.

 

 

 

“Truly…?”

 

 

 

A rush of air, and then the unmistakable sensation of trembling fingers touching my shoulder…

 

 

 

 

“Thank you, young man”.

 

 

 

“It’s nothing really…”

 

 

 

“No, no, it IS something!”

 

 

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

 

 

“I have waited a century to see them again…”

 

 

 

 

…I wasn’t that young, but I couldn’t bear to correct him.

 

 

 

He looked so happy…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Re-forming into a solidified being once more, he whisked himself out and into the night as I watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a killer, but will defend himself if he has to.


	29. Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to set the wheels in motion. If only I didn't have to...

Alright…

 

 

 

I drew in a shaking breath.

 

 

 

As much as I didn’t want to do this, I would have to resort to…murder.

 

 

 

 

And that meant I would have to act as live bait.

 

 

 

 

 

Calvin would have the weapon on him, so I could just cross that off my list of things to worry about…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Getting him to let me visit the mausoleum before he could physically return me to the Doll Room-

 

 

I could not.

 

 

 

 

In any event…

 

 

If I didn’t go for it right now, I never would.

 

 

 

 

 

I boldly threw open the door-

 

 

 

 

“Ah.

 

There you are…”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

One eye had been completely obscured by a waterfall of blood.

 

 

His forehead had been scraped raw-

 

 

 

The bloody holes in his smiling mouth made me inwardly cringe.

 

 

 

 

I really _had_ done a number on him…

 

 

 

 

“I was going to peek in on you myself, but you went and saved me the trouble”.

 

 

 

 

…Ugh.

 

 

Was that so?

 

 

 

 

“Well, I’m here now”.

 

 

 

I couldn’t quite disguise the disgust in my voice.

 

 

 

“Yes”, he agreed.

 

 

 

He reached out, and clutched my wrist.

 

 

 

Lightly, but firm enough that if I tried to pull away, I would be stopped.

 

 

 

“Come”.

 

 

 

He began to lead me back toward the house-

 

 

 

“Wait-“

 

 

Dismissive chuckling.

 

 

“You’re still trying to run from me”.

 

 

 

His grip tightened until I was sure that my hand would go numb-

 

 

 

“No-!”

 

 

 

I had to think of a good excuse…

 

 

 

“I just…”

 

 

 

The only one I had was utterly abhorrent to me!

 

But I knew he would buy it the second it was out of my mouth.

 

 

 

“If we’re staying here-“

 

 

 

Calvin perked up immediately.

 

 

 

I resisted the urge to be sick.

 

 

 

“-Then shouldn’t we visit the previous owner’s grave, first?”

 

 

“You’re speaking of Joey Graceffa, I would presume?”

 

 

 

A short laugh.

 

 

 

“So sorry to inform you, but he is very much alive”.

 

 

“I know-

 

 

I wasn’t talking about him”.

 

 

“Oh no?”

 

 

“No…”

 

 

 

I tried to subtly side-step toward the mausoleum.

 

 

 

“He gave up the House after the last death-or so it would seem, anyhow…”

 

 

“Yes”.

 

 

“So…”

 

 

 

I reached the end of my limits, tantalizingly close to the door!

 

 

 

“He technically doesn’t own it anymore.

 

Whomever he inherited it from does…”

 

 

 

“Ah”.

 

 

 

The shackle suddenly released, and I almost fell over backward!

 

 

 

“So that’s why you’re so keen on getting in there”.

 

 

 

“I have to find out where it is somehow”.

 

 

“Absolutely”, Calvin agreed, “And I can bring you right to it-as soon as the procedure is over, that is…”

 

 

 

 

By then, it would be too late.

 

 

A nervous shiver ran down my spine-

 

 

 

 

“-But look at the sky!

 

It might rain…”

 

 

 

His frown was a tell-tale hint for me that I was successfully reeling him in.

 

 

 

“…The clouds _do_ appear to be rather ominous”.

 

 

 

A suspicious glint in his eye-

 

 

 

“Yet I hardly see an immediate need to head there right away-“

 

 

 

 

“I was thinking that we could bless ourselves over it…as a testament to new beginnings”.

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t believe I’d just said that.

 

 

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

 

He sounded bemused.

 

 

 

“And what brought about this change in attitude?”

 

 

 

 

“…You already made it clear that there was no avoiding this. But I was stubborn and just couldn’t accept that you were right.

 

However…now that I’ve had some time to really think about it, I finally get it. You were only trying to do what was best for me…”

 

 

 

These words were like poison-they burnt like acid inside of me…

 

 

 

“Go on…”

 

 

“And…

 

 

 

I think I love you, too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reminds me of that one episode where Joey had to lure in the witches...)


	30. One Last, Unanswered Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made up.

“You mean to tell me you’ve finally seen the light?”

 

 

He sounded incredulous—-ly happy that is.

 

 

 

“Whatever you want to call it…yes”.

 

 

 

 

I was not prepared for him to spin around and envelop me in a hug-

 

 

 

 

“I…I honestly never thought that I would hear you say those words”.

 

 

 

 

 

Neither did I.

 

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

 

His arms were holding me tightly.

 

 

 

If he’d wanted, he could’ve kissed me again.

 

 

 

 

But he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

After a time, he pulled back, brushing a single tear from his eye.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll be re-living this day for months, you realize”.

 

 

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did”.

 

 

 

 

 

Before we left the grounds, something unbelievable occurred:

 

 

I actually saw a flicker of guilt…

 

 

 

His hand gently caught mine.

 

 

 

“…I have to let you know.

 

There are some Vampiric briars located at the very edge of the woods”.

 

 

 

What?

 

 

 

“They feed off the life force of others-on the occasion that we found you horribly injured, on the verge of death almost…

 

The life energy you used must have attracted them straightaway”.

 

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

 

“I must admit, I was very much unhappy with what was obviously an ill-fated escape plan”.

 

 

“But…you forgave me?”

 

 

“Yes…”

 

 

 

Well, I guess that explained it somewhat.

 

However.

 

 

 

“Why are they even there?

 

You would think that someone would have done something about them earlier…”

 

 

 

A scoff.

 

 

 

“Marvin…perhaps the one leniency he’ll show to anyone is his beloved plants”.

 

 

 

“I…see”.

 

 

 

The Gardener, perhaps?

 

 

 

“…Thank you”.

 

 

 

 

“Just wanted to tie up one last loose end before we really get things going…”

 

 

 

 

 

My palm ~~s~~ started to sweat in anticipation.

 

 

 

A little ways past the gate was a large expanse of grassy field, at the end of which loomed a cemetery I had failed to notice the first time I came out here.

 

 

 

 

 

Could I really do this?

 

 

 

 

 

Once again, the question swam through my mind…

 

 

 

 

 

The knife that he had used to wound me, and kill…

 

…

 

 

 

 

All I would have to do is light-finger it from his belt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Everything Calvin says makes me want to cringe, I swear.


	31. Fake Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, I HATED writing this part...

“Here he is”.

 

 

Calvin reverently placed a hand atop the wet stone.

 

 

 

By now, stray droplets were beginning to leave their mark.

 

 

 

 

“The late cousin, twice-removed of Mr. Graceffa himself”.

 

 

 

 

“…It’s impossible to read the name”.

 

 

 

“Oh?”

 

 

 

He dropped down to a crouch.

 

 

 

“Ah, yes.

 

Most likely due to age…

 

 

Or a side-effect of the Cursed God’s Darkness”.

 

 

 

I surreptitiously leaned over to lift the knife from his possession-

 

 

 

He turned to look at me, and I immediately snapped back to standing.

 

 

 

 

“Even his own relative didn’t know who he was”.

 

 

 

 

 

Silently cursing my own failure, I waited for him to rise.

 

 

 

“…How sad.

 

I can’t imagine being forgotten like that…”

 

 

 

…

 

 

I sincerely hoped that I would not meet the same fate.

 

 

 

 

I had already been gone for long enough…

 

 

 

 

 

“Mm, yes, it is tragic isn’t it?”

 

 

 

 

He seemed to be seeing something else…

 

 

 

 

“That’s why I immortalize my work-so that at least some remnant of what I found so…alluring…”

 

 

 

His other hand slid up my leg-

 

 

 

“…About each and every one of them, shall live on in the collective memory for all time”.

 

 

 

Fingers tenderly caressing my thigh, hovering there for an instant as if he wanted to go higher, but-

 

 

 

 

It…took all I had…not to SWAT him away…

 

 

 

 

_Don’t._

 

 

_**Don’t** freak out-_

 

 

 

 

“…Except you, of course”.

 

 

 

 

_**Don’t** recoil-_

 

 

 

 

 

I plan to keep you all to myself.

 

 

 

 

“You…”

 

 

 

Change the subject, change the subject-!

 

 

 

 

“You said something about-me being your last?”

 

 

 

“You remembered that?”

 

 

 

A slight blush rose in his cheeks.

 

 

 

“I want to settle with you…after all of this…”

 

 

 

He coughed.

 

 

 

“Perhaps consider a…hiatus of sorts”.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

“Because nothing that I create afterwards would even remotely compare to your beauty”.

 

 

 

 

 

…How did I ever manage not to fall apart right then and there?

 

 

 

 

I was  _terrified_ -

 

 

 

 

“That-that is…”

 

 

“That is what?”

 

 

 

“I’ve…never been told that before…”

 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

His eye widened.

 

 

“Don’t be modest!

 

I’m sure you have been, you’re just too blind to see it”.

 

 

 

…Think I would rather be blind, then.

 

 

 

 

The sudden cadence of falling rain interrupted this…conversation.

 

 

 

 

Smiling, Calvin drew himself up to his full height.

 

 

 

 

“Now”.

 

 

 

 

Now…

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one-I'm going to hate just as much. If not MORE.


	32. Driven To Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come.

Oh.

 

Wait-

 

 

 

I was going to have to lead this, wasn’t I?

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

…How would these things work!?

 

 

 

I didn’t have a clue…

 

 

 

 

What I did have was a sudden flash of inspiration, as much as I hated what it would mean.

 

 

 

“Before we start…”

 

 

 

He raised a flirtatious eyebrow.

 

 

 

“Yes~?”

 

 

 

 

Oh for-

 

 

He could see what I wanted written all over my face couldn’t he!?

 

 

 

 

“Could I kiss you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kiss me?”

 

 

 

His expression said it plainly:

 

 

-Did I even really need to ask?

 

 

 

 

“Of course!”

 

 

 

 

 

Heart racing, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

 

 

 

Slipped my arms around his waist, which I knew he wouldn’t question-

 

 

 

 

My one, good hand closed around the handle of the knife.

 

 

 

 

 

All I had to do now was lift it clear-

 

 

 

 

His own arms were entwined about my shoulders.

 

Attention fixed solely on testing whether or not I would let him pass the barrier of my teeth-

 

 

 

 

I would never have a better chance.

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly, carefully…

 

 

I raised the weapon up and out.

 

 

 

 

 

And plunged it into his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

In a heartbeat, I was pushed away, the knife being yanked from my grip by my own momentum.

 

 

“!!”

 

 

 

He coughed in shock as blood began to spurt from the wound-

 

 

 

 

“Y-“

 

 

 

 

 

The cold, and calculating killer that I’d come to know looked up at me, knees buckling-

 

 

 

 

 

“You-“

 

 

 

 

 

His one, good eye held a deep betrayal.

 

 

 

 

 

“You **lied-!”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t refute that…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He raised a shaking hand to-

 

 

 

 

I clasped it firmly with my own.

 

 

 

 

 

Even if his mental state had been badly rattled, I didn’t want to take the chance of being stopped this close to the end-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hold on.

 

 

 

What was I thinking!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with this picture?


	33. Like Looking In A Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna hurt...
> 
> WARNING, Self-harm, Suicide.

I…

 

I couldn’t stop staring at the vivid, crimson stain spilling down the front of his shirt-

 

 

 

 

“H-how-“

 

 

Could you.

 

 

 

His hand was trembling within my grip.

 

 

 

 

 

It-

 

It-

 

 

 

Reminded me of…me.

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t make any sense!

 

 

 

 

 

Calvin had been a tormentor I could not seem to lose no matter what I did or how much I suffered.

 

 

 

 

Now, I was the one who was in control.

 

 

 

 

 

I had every right to finish him off…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But I couldn’t do it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not when he looked so scared and helpless.

 

 

Not when the hurt and disbelief was so fresh-

 

 

 

 

I was no better than him if I did this…

 

 

 

 

 

No.

 

 

 

 

I was already no better than him.

 

 

 

 

 

What had I just done to get this far?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’d resorted to the same methods he would for my own designs…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The realization threatened to break me, and I…let go.

 

 

 

 

 

Which he wasn’t expecting-

 

 

 

 

 

 

I ignored the confusion welling up in his teary-eyed gaze.

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t very well remove the knife, that would only serve to accelerate the bleeding.

 

What I could do…

 

 

 

Was make sure that someone found him.

 

 

 

 

The irony was not lost on me.

 

 

Only a few days ago, I had been the one in this position.

 

 

 

I slung his arm over my shoulder, and swept him up into a bridal carry.

 

 

 

 

 

He was uncharacteristically silent the entire way back.

 

 

 

 

 

I set him down firmly in the same chair that I had originally woken up in, and then left.

 

 

 

 

“Wait”.

 

 

 

 

I had half a mind to refuse him, but…

 

 

I stayed anyway…

 

 

 

 

“…I can’t figure you out”.

 

 

 

 

A sound that could have been anything from a wheeze to a barked laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

“I should have known that you were too good to just let me die”.

 

 

 

 

I didn’t respond.

 

 

Was that all he had to say?

 

 

 

 

“…Someday you’re going to make someone very happy”.

 

 

 

 

Just not him.

 

 

 

 

 

If I wanted to perform this sacrifice...

 

...

 

 

 

 

I cracked out a piece of glass from the broken window.

 

 

 

It would be long enough...

 

Sharp enough...

 

 

 

I wanted to make this quick.

 

 

 

 

Back at the grave stone that would send me **out** , _finally_ -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I rammed the shard point-first into my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that this always happens?


	34. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...This is all I can do.

Ow…not the worst pain I’ve ever been in, but close to it.

 

 

 

The phantom urge to claw at my chest seized me-

 

 

 

 

I winced at the ache in my stump.

 

 

 

 

 

It was time to get on with the hard part-ripping the weapon out…

 

 

 

 

 

Clenching my teeth, I prepared myself to yank it loose-

 

 

Agony flamed through me, and I bit my tongue until it bled.

 

 

 

 

Dropping the shard as soon as it was free, I doubled over, ~~both~~ one hand ~~s~~ gripping the harsh rock for balance.

 

 

It was, and had been raining hard enough for my clothes and hair to stick to my skin.

 

 

 

Perfect weather for bleeding to death…

 

 

 

 

 

Chlorophyl gushed out of the gash I’d made faster than I could blink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

…At this rate, the grave would be covered in no time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

If I ended up losing my life…

 

 

 

 

 

 

I guess that would have to be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I began to grow weaker.

 

 

I could barely stand up-

 

 

 

My eyesight was failing.

 

 

 

 

Not much longer, now…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

…Where…?

 

 

 

My eyelids fluttered, nearly blinded by the sudden on-rush of white light.

 

 

 

…Where was I…?

 

 

 

 

As soon as it faded, everything I’d been through in the past…flashed through my mind-how many hours had it been!?

 

 

 

I didn’t know…

 

 

 

 

I was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a…

 

 

Hotel…?

 

 

 

The details were blurry, fuzzed-out.

 

 

 

 

Probably due to how injured I was.

 

 

 

I was still bleeding…

 

 

 

Unconsciously, my hand went to my chest.

 

 

 

 

The fingertips came away green, and damp-smelling…like wet grass.

 

 

 

 

Feeling numb, I…

 

 

 

_No, forget it._

 

_I don’t know how I managed to stand up let alone get out the double-doors._

 

 

 

_I don’t even know where I am._

 

 

 

_Or what’s happening anymore…_

 

 

 

 

 

_But this is…_

 

 

 

 

_You know everything now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mystic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263633

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH!! I'm so sorry Envy- ><
> 
>  
> 
> In other news...yeah, this is gonna end up a spinoff of the Possession AU, isn't it?


End file.
